pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bulbasaur
thumb|Tak wygląda Bulbasaur |Zdolność2= |GrHodowli= |GrHodowli2= |StylCiała=08|Płeć=1:7 |Waga=6,9|Wzrost=0,7 |Statystyki= }} Bulbasaur (jap. フシギダネ Fushigidane) to Pokémon o typach , wprowadzony w I generacji. Może ewoluować w Ivysaura, po czym w Venusaura. Wraz z Charmanderem i Squirtlem jest jednym z trzech starterów, które trener otrzymuje w regionie Kanto. Opis Wygląd Bulbasaur jest gadopodobnym stworzeniem, przypominającym nieco ropuchę lub młodego dinozaura. Jego skóra jest zielono błękitna, jednak pokrywają ją sporej wielkości zielonkawe cętki. Posiada dosyć duże oczy z tęczówkami w kolorze jasnoczerwonym. Najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą budowy ciała Bulbasaura jest wielka zielona bulwa na jego plecach, kształtem przypominająca cebulę. Bulwa ta miarowo świeci, gdy Bulbasaur jest blisko ewolucji. W przeciwieństwie do pasożytniczych grzybów takich jak na plecach Parasa, które wraz z rozwojem żywiciela przejmują całe jego ciało, bulwy Bulbasaurów żyją wraz z nimi w symbiozie. dzięki czemu Bulbasaury mogą pobierać energię ze słońca za dnia, podczas gdy w nocy ich bulwy mogą szybciej się rozwijać. Umiejętności specjalne Dzięki bulwie na plecach, Bulbasaur posiada szeroką gamę umiejętności specjalnych charakterystycznych dla Pokémonów typu trawiastego. Z czubka bulwy wypuszczać może pył, zapachy, płatki oraz nasiona, a także pnącza i liście z jej podstawy. Dzięki bulwie może również wykorzystywać w walce energię słoneczną, zarówno do uzdrawiania się za pomocą Syntezy, jak i do potężnego ataku Słonecznego Promienia. Bulbasaur jest gadopodobnym stworzeniem z dużą bulwą na plecach, rośnie ona wraz z Pokémonem. Ta bulwa zbiera energię i podobnie jak wielbłąd przechowuje materiał zapasowy w garbie. Bulwa jest wypełniona nasionami, które wyrastają, podczas gdy Pokémon ewoluuje. Młode osobniki są w stanie chodzić na dwóch nogach, dzięki małej wadze młodej bulwy. Tracą one tą zdolność wraz z dojrzewaniem, lecz z dobrym trenowaniem ta zdolność nie zanika. Jeśli Bulbasaurom brakuje jedzenia, wygrzewają się na słońcu, gromadząc energię w procesie fotosyntezy. Charakter i usposobienie Większość Bulbasaurów jest udomowionymi osobnikami, hodowanymi na startery w regionie Kanto, dzięki czemu mają opinię dobrze wychowanych Pokémonów. Niektórzy uważają również, że jest to najłatwiejszy Pokémon na start, ze względu na to że jego typ ma przewagę nad dwoma pierwszymi liderami w Kanto. Bulbasaury okazują wielką lojalność i przywiązanie do swoich przyjaciół i trenerów. W odcinku ''Tajemnicza groźba'', jeden z nich opuszczony przez swojego trenera w kanałach Trovitopolis, dopiero po latach został odnaleziony przez Asha i jego przyjaciół. Jednak mimo to, Bulbasaur wciąż cieszył się na widok swojego starego trenera. W odcinku ''Tajemniczy ogród Bulbasaura'' dowiadujemy się, że raz na jakiś czas w Kanto, duża ilość Bulbasaurów zbiera się w tajemniczym ogrodzie, by ewoluować w Ivysaury. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy w innych regionach również zbierają się w grupy, by ewoluować i czy to jest powód, dla którego występują one tam dużo rzadziej niż w Kanto. Środowisko naturalne Dzikie Bulbasaury są niezwykle rzadkie, niekiedy można je spotkać w kilku charakterystycznych miejscach, takich jak ukryte ogrody, czy obszary dookoła źródeł świeżej wody np. rzek, a także w lasach ukrywające się w pustych kłodach drzew. Jednak najczęściej należą do trenerów. Odżywianie Tak jak większość Pokémonów, Bulbasaury mogą jeść wszystko co nie jest trujące i za twarde. Jednak gdy brakuje jedzenia, nie głodują zbytnio dzięki bulwie, która może gromadzić energię słoneczną. Występy Ważniejsze występy w anime Bulbasaur Asha Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w odcinku Bulbasaur i ukryta osada jako jeden z Pokémonów z Ukrytej Osady. Z początku ostrożny w stosunku do Asha, w końcu wyzwał go na pojedynek. Używając swojego Pikachu, pokonał on Bulbasaura i go złapał. W przeciwieństwie do Charmandera czy Squirtle'a, które zostały złapane przez Asha w dwóch kolejnych odcinkach. Bulbasaur May Dużo później, gdy Ash podróżował przez region Hoenn, jego przyjaciółka May złapała własnego Bulbasaur. Podróżowała ona razem z nią do końca jej wędrówki przez Hoenn, pomagając jej w walce o zwycięstwo w Wielkim Festiwalu Hoenn. Podczas podróży do Kanto, May zostawiła swoją Bulbasaur u Profesora Oaka, by ta mogła się uczyć od Bulbasaura Asha, podczas gdy ona wyruszyła z grupą do Strefy Walk. Odzyskała ją w trakcie podróży przez Johto, podczas której przeszła cały proces ewolucyjny - aż do Venusaur. Inne Bulbasaur, który należał do burmistrza Trovitopolis, pojawił się w odcinku ''Tajemnicza groźba''. W dzieciństwie, burmistrz porzucił Bulbasaura i wysłał go do kanalizacji. Wspomagany przez Misty i Tracey'ego, Ash znalazł porzuconego Bulbasaura w poszukiwaniu własnego, który zaginął. Następnie został z Siostrą Joy. Gilbert, syn burmistrza Alabastii, zamierzał rozpocząć swoją trenerską podróż z jednym ze starterów regionu Kanto, lecz zostały one wystraszone przez Taurosy Asha. Profesor Oak, Tracey, Delia i Gilbert wyruszyli, by je odnaleźć. Ostatnim starterem, którego odnaleźli, był Bulbasaur uwięziony w drzewie, otoczony przez stado Primeape'ów. Na końcu odcinka Gilbert zdecydował, że to właśnie Bulbasaur będzie jego starterem. Bulbasaur został wymieniony w pierwszym odcinku jako jeden z trzech starterów Pokémon. Ash marzył o posiadaniu jednego i był jego drugim wyborem startera, po Squirtle'u. Jednak, gdy przybył do laboratorium Oaka, było już za późno, by go mieć, bo został już wybrany przez kogoś innego. Bulbasaur pojawił się w wielu innych epizodycznych rolach. Ważniejsze występy w mandze W Magical Pokémon Journey, Pistachio miał samiczkę Bulbasaura o imieniu Danerina. Bardzo go lubiła i była o niego niezwykle zazdrosna, gdy spotykał się z dziewczynami. Zaś Bulbasaur Asha pojawił się w kilku rozdziałach mangi Electric Tale of Pikachu. Red dostaje Bulbasaura od profesora Oaka, po tym jak pomaga on w złapaniu Pokémonów, które przypadkowo uwolnił. Przez cały czas, będąc pod opieką Reda, Bulbasaur znacznie się rozwinął - ewoluował w Ivysaura, a później w Venusaura. Ponadto, Bulbasaur Reda potrafił wciągać powietrze przez bulwę. Ewolucja Bulbasaur ewoluuje w Ivysaura na poziomie 16. Ivysaur przekształca się w Venusaura na poziomie 32. Pokémon GO , |specjalne ataki= , , }} Wpisy Pokédexa | yellow = | gold = | silver = | crystal = | ruby = | sapphire = | emerald = | firered = | leafgreen = | diamond = | pearl = | platinum = | heartgold = | soulsilver = | black = | white = | black 2 = | white 2 = | x = | y = }} Lokalizacja Skuteczność typów |1x = |0x = brak |0.5x = |0.25x = }} Ataki Poprzez poziom VI generacja= |-| V generacja= |-| IV generacja= |-| III generacja= |-| II generacja= |-| I generacja= |-| Etymologia Bulbasaur to kontaminacja angielskiego "bulb" (cebula) i greckiego "saur" (jaszczurka). Fushigidane dosłownie oznacza "nie jest to dziwne?". Jest to także gra słów 不思議種 fushigidane ("tajemnicza bulwa"). Ciekawostki *Jest to jedyny starter, który posiada drugorzędny typ już w formie podstawowej. *W przeciwieństwie do powszechnej opinii, Bulbasaur nie jest pierwszym stworzonym pokemonem, pierwszym pokemonem stworzonym jest Rhyhorn en:Bulbasaur es:Bulbasaur pt-br:Bulbasaur Kategoria:Pokémon Kategoria:Pokémony z gen. I Kategoria:Pokemony trawiaste Kategoria:Pokemony trujące